zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Taming The Beast
One morning in their new palm tree apartment, Judy was up rather early. Drinking a warm cup of coffee in her silk robe, she was sitting on the living room, reading the newspaper. Her fox husband came to the same room too, as he was about to fetch coffee too. From the look on her face, Nick could tell she found something interesting there. The famous bunny belly dancer didn´t have anything special to do around these days. But there was an announcement in the paper that interested her. She was always looking forward to new places and situations to perform in. “What are you looking at, darling?” Nick sat next to her. “Look. Job wanted at the traveling circus that´s performing at Sahara Square next week. A perfect one for me”, Judy showed the announcement. “Job wanted in the next big circus act. A talented snake dancer required to tame the most dangerous snake in the whole desert. Whoa Judy, aren´t you being a bit reckless here?” Nick noticed the photo of an Egyptian cobra. “I´m not afraid at all, dear. I used to have a bit of fear of snakes, but when I tried out snake dancing for the first time, things changed totally. Now I really want to take things to the next level. Besides, recklessness has always been in my nature”, the rabbit said fearlessly. Part of the reason was also that even before she even visited Zootopia, Judy had been to the circus herself and loved it during her childhood, even though she was a little creeped out by the clowns there. Before she got interested in policework, Judy had wished she had been given a chance to perform something in the circus. Now, the time had come. Nick smiled at Judy. What she said was so like her. There was no reason for him to get worried. Judy was a resourceful rabbit that knew what she was doing, and was still passionate about her new job. “You want to try everything and you´re not afraid of anything, whether as a cop or as a dancing girl. No wonder you know how to add excitement to your shows”, he patted her. He had seen Judy try a lot of different things with her shows, like with a sword and she had even danced inside a hourglass once with sand pouring down. As performers go, she was certainly one of a kind. “My childhood favorite circus…finally a chance to perform there”, Judy put down the paper eagerly. “Be careful, my dear. And do your best to impress the ringmaster. Can´t wait to see you tame that beast”, Nick nodded. “Thanks, my amazing husband”, Judy nuzzled him as she went to take a shower and get ready for the day. Days passed, as Judy spent a lot of the time visiting the circus and training there. He didn´t tell all the details to Nick yet, because she always liked to surprise him with moments like these. The big snake in the circus was named Venomfang, and he was a huge Egyptian cobra with a fierce temper. Judy was a little nervous around him at first, especially after hearing about his reputation as someone who had bitten many mammals, but tried her best to stay calm when handling him. She did her best, and the bear ringmaster was impressed. He was glad that he had found someone to pull that act while the original snake dancer was sick. As always, Nick took the front row seat when the show began after a week. He went to the big tent that had come to Sahara Square, waiting for his love to show off her skills again. Lots of wonderful and skilled acts were performed on the stage there. Clown acts, fire breathing, acrobatics and all the other things one´d expect to see in a circus. As much as Nick enjoyed them too, he waited for Judy´s appearance the most there. Finally, the moment came as the ringmaster announced the next performance. “Now we´ll see the loveliest dancer in the city tame the most fearsome snake that has ever slithered on the ground! Behold, Judy Hopps and Venomfang!” he declared. A beautiful vixen holding a basket sat on the other side of the stage, playing her flute. Judy came from the other side, entering the stage in her usual belly dancer outfit and fashion. “Good luck, Carrots”, Nick followed with excitement. As the flute played, a huge Egyptian cobra rose from the basket, glaring at Judy. Fearlessly, she moved towards the reptile and dropped her veil on the ground, starting her dance. She always danced barefoot, which was useful in here since she didn´t want to scare the snake with loud shoe noises. Her paws waving and hips swaying gracefully, the rabbit stayed calm while looking the snake in the eyes. The reptile looked like it was ready to attack, but it couldn´t stop looking at her. She got closer and closer to the snake with her flexible movements. Nick could see that she had practiced a lot for this moment. Even on her knees or lying on the ground, Judy´s dance moves still stayed smooth. The cobra was calming down and seemed to enjoy both the music and her moves too. “Looks like even snakes have a good eye for beauty too”, Nick noted. The audience gasped as Judy took the risk of letting the snake slither on her body. Much to even her own surprise, the venomous reptile was unbelievably peaceful there. Maybe she did have some kind of special effect on them. She could feel its tail touch her ponytailed ears as the snake slithered off her body. The belly dancer rabbit lifted the snake up gently like she had done for non-venomous snakes and did the rest of the dance as she usually did. Even during her more dynamic moments and hip bumps, Venomfang stayed calm. Not even many of the best snake charmers in the city had managed that. At the end of the dance, Judy let the serpent go and the audience applauded. “You were incredible again, Judy. Looks like there was no need for snake bite antidote this time”, Nick said as he had followed Judy to the backstage, giving her roses as he usually did in the process. “Thanks. Funny how like with foxes, I´m starting to like an animal I used to fear. Maybe I´ll get a pet one someday too for future dances?” Judy thought as she removed her feathered headdress. “Good idea, Carrots. No matter how fierce the beast, none of them can resist a sultry bunny beauty like you. Myself included”, Nick wrapped his tail around Judy´s bare midriff flirtatiously. “Well, I was the sly bunny after all. No wonder a fox like you was the right kind of man for me instead of some dumb bunny”, she pulled Nick closer to her by his tie. Most of the times when the two were on backstage after Judy´s dances, they couldn´t resist to have a flirtatious or even a romantic moment like this. The belly dancer´s husband was the one person she always allowed to stay on the backstage with her for much longer. “My first performance in the favorite circus of my childhood, and my dearest fox was there to see it. This is worthy of a celebration”, she kissed him. “How about we take a stroll in the local terrarium?” Nick suggested. “Maybe someday…but today I want nothing more than a night full of cuddling with you back home. That is my favorite way of celebrating after occasions like this”, Judy smiled kindly at him. “That is true, oh Queen of Serpents”, the fox nodded as he returned the kiss. In no time, the two went home together like the loving couple that they were. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories